Legend of Ometin 2: Battlefield Tokyo
by Piggy Ho Ho
Summary: Sequel to Legend of Ometin: CHAPTER 4 UP!
1. Return, Survival, and Cursed Mark

Legend of Ometin 2

_"My companions are my greatest strength…"_

~~~~~

Prologue

            The curtain of night covered the sky hours ago. Most children were inside their homes, safe and sound. Yet there were two children still wandering on the street. The walked hand in hand, stepping up towards the Kinomoto resident.

            Kinomoto Sakura reassured Li Syaoran that she would be completely alright by herself; yet like another other good boyfriend, Syaoran refused to listen and insisted on walking her home. It was obvious that he won the case this round. Now walking hand in hand, Sakura would steal a glance at him once in a while. Then when she returned her focus to the road, there'd always be a smile on her face. Syaoran on the other hand had felt awkward the whole way. After all, he was now holding the hand of his dream date. For as long as he remembered, he had always wanted things to turn out like this. Yet when the moment came, he was too embarrassed to know what to feel.

            They arrived at the gate of her house. Since the time was still the day they left on a date, Sakura saved a whole lot of explanations. She let go of his hand. "Here will do." She said quietly with a smile. "Thank you for walking me home."

            He blushed, and lowered his head. "No problem. But I'm not leaving until you are inside."

           Her smile brightened. Then it grew worried as she turned around and looked at the window. She looked back to him, now the smile fainted. "I'd love you to, but…my brother should be home now…so…"

            Touya. It was always Touya. Swearing to himself that he'd one day straighten things up with him, Syaoran reluctantly nodded. "I understand." But his heart wouldn't quit; so he stepped back and then behind the pole to her gate. "I'll just stay behind here so I won't get noticed."

            Sakura giggled. "Okay. Good night." She waved and was about to turn around when Syaoran gently pulled her by the wrist. "Wait."

            Without warning he placed a kiss on her lip; deep, and passionate. She was surprised at first; her heart accelerated. Then she closed he eyes and started to sink into the moment.

            Their lips parted moments later, and Syaoran stepped back. "Good night." He said. Sakura exhaled softly and replied. "Good night." She could barely get the words out. Then she turned around and jogged towards the door.

            Touya wasn't the one who came to the door. "Sakura, that was awfully late of you." Her father said with a sign of worry over his face. "Sorry." She apologized and felt relief that her brother wasn't the one who greeted her. But almost immediately her heart tightened when Touya appeared behind her father. "You could've called." He said.

            "Oh…sorry…" She moved to the side, trying to cover Syaoran from his view thought she knew perfectly well that he was hiding safely behind the pole.

            "Where have you been…" Touya began when he caught a glimpse of Syaoran's figure who quickly withdrew back behind the pole. "Oh." He said to himself quietly. "I get it."

            Sakura noticed his sudden change of attitude and grew worry. "Huh? What was that?"

            He looked at his little sister, and then turned around. "Well, come inside. Aren't you cold out there?"

            Upon feeling relieved, Sakura replied energetically. "Right!" She stepped inside and closed the door behind her, but not before she waved at Syaoran and made sure he waved back.

            After she was inside, Syaoran sighed, and leaned on the pole. He didn't know where he ever got the courage to kiss her. He just felt he should. He heart ached a little when he saw her leave. Then he realized that this was the first time in months that she was separated from him. He would need time to get use to the fact that she wouldn't always be beside him now. He had always thought the sappy romantic scenes he saw in books and movies were stupid; especially ones about the main actor would say how he missed the main actress already, when they would see each other again the next day. He never thought it would _really happen to him. Letting out another sigh, he headed home._

~~~~~

            Shi Shi sat down on a bench in one of the soldiers' tents, and sighed. They had been cleaning up the mess the missionaries made in the town, and treating the wounded. Jon came in and sat beside her. "What a day." Shi Shi nodded. "You said it." They were so tired from fixing buildings and treating the wounded that their bodies ached all over.

            "Hey, no slacking off." Elsie came into the tent, and said with her hands on her waist. "Get your lazy butt up, Jon." Jon groaned in complain, "But I just sat down! Give me five minutes. I need to lie down." She stepped up and heaved him off the chair; he landed face first on the rough floor. "Which part of 'get up' don't you understand?" She said.

            _I'm feel sorry for poor Cordo._ Thought Jon. _At least I don't have to live with it for the rest of my life._

            Jon got up and dusted himself when Cordo burst into the tent. "You guys! Come quick!" His voice sounded urgent and uncertain. Everyone walked out the tent and on to the medic area as Cordo explained. "Our men were wandering in the area where the base used to be, and you won't believe what he found half buried in the sand." He stepped up and opened the curtain that draped over the door way, serving as the entrance to the tent. Jon and Elsie gasped.

            Idipus lied silently on the bed.

He was injured, but breathing; sleeping soundly as if he hadn't been sleeping for ages.

"He's alive." Elsie was the first to speak. Cordo nodded. Jon frowned and kept his eyes on him. Shi Shi, however, remained calm. Then she broke the question. "Who is he?" The other three almost dropped to the floor. Then they remember Shi Shi hadn't seen Idipus before.

"His name is Idipus." Cordo explained. "He's the leader of the missionaries, it seems…"

Shi Shi's eyes widened. "What!? Why the heck did you bring him back! Just leave him out there and let him starve to death! Better yet, you should've just finish him right there and then!" She was rambling now. Jon patted her shoulder to calm her. "Stay put, little dude." He turned his gaze back to Idipus, and said. "He seemed to be just using the missionaries. He did help us eliminate them."

"What?" Shi Shi yelled. "Why the heck would he do that?"

"We don't know." Cordo continued. "But I guess you can always ask him yourself when he wakes up. If he wakes up that is…"

~~~~~

Syaoran slammed the door behind him, and sank into the sofa. It was almost mid-night. He felt he hadn't been home in ages, but it was only that morning when he left his house.

_Or was it?_

He _did_ spend almost eight months in Ometin. It all seemed so unreal. Even the sound of it seemed ridiculous. Where have you been? Another world, saved mankind from evil demons. Yeah. Right.

And here he was again, back in his home, in Japan, as if nothing happened. Yet the journey was real, and it changed him forever.

He felt like dozing off right there and then, full clothed and on the couch. But he forced himself to get up, and walked inside the bathroom for a quick shower before he went to bed. As he undresses, he noticed his own reflection on the mirror, and backed up in horror. He hit the wall hard, and stared at his own reflection. For a moment he thought he saw…

_A missionaries' tattoo on his chest._

Then he looked closer, and realized it was the scar that the harpoon made back in Ometin. He took a deep breath, and cursed. "Damn you, Idipus." He touched his scar, thinking it really did look a lot like a missionary's tattoo, but somehow deformed. Putting those thoughts behind him, he continued to undress and stepped into the shower.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Reasons, Farewells, and Surprises

Legend of Omeitn 2: Battle Field Tokyo

Chapter 1

~~~~

His eyes flickered, then they opened. He was staring at the tent's ceiling and became disoriented. His whole body ached, but he didn't bother to move. He knew with the wounds he received, he wasn't going to make it.

"You're awake."

Idipus turned his head sideway, and noticed for the first time, General Cordo was sitting there. His eyes were cold as ice. Idipus smiled, and said. "Good morning general."

"You own us a whole lot of explanation." Cordo ignored his greeting.

Idipus closed his eyes. "I suppose." He turned to face the ceiling again.

"Why did you do it? First seized control of the missionaries then betrayed them? How did you even open the seal to begin with?"

Idipus slowly reopened his eyes. "You maybe right. I do own you people a fair bit of explanation. It would be best to inform you with the latest before…the information becomes unavailable."

Cordo swallowed. Idipus knew. Just a few hours ago, a physician came in to see him and said he wouldn't last long. Somehow, Idipus felt it himself. That was why Cordo was here, to get the information before Idipus died. He didn't like being cold and emotionless, but it was all for the good of the public. They wanted an answer, and he was here for it. Beside, if he found out why Idipus was doing this, he might at least convince the public that Idipus did it for a good reason, preventing him from being a scapegoat forever.

That was, _if_ he had a good reason.

Idipus sighed. "That's okay. I've already accepted death the moment the base vanished. In fact, this is exactly what I was hoping. So I can be with my wife…" He coughed and went on. "It was…long ago…when it began…"

~~~~~

_Years ago…_

"It's a boy."

Idipus's head snapped up at the nurse's call. He had been waiting anxiously as his wife gave birth inside her room. He dashed inside, and saw his tired wife, holding their first born child. She looked up, and began to cry. "Honey, look, it's a boy. _Our boy!" Idipus's heart was pounding with excitement; he stepped forward and looked at the face of the baby. _His baby_. He felt the tears rushing to his eyes, and wiped them with embarrassment. "Reyna…" He said, sitting down beside her. "I can't believe it…we have a son. We have a son!"_

She nodded. He brushed another tear away, leaned forward, and kissed her on the forehead.

…………

"But she just gave birth!" Idipus yelled at the church's authorities, who answered coldly. "Nevertheless, she is still the church's sorceress sent by the holiness himself. Under a crisis like this, we could do nothing but rely on her power."

"Where do those things come from anyway? Are they demons?" Idipus yelled, even louder.

"We don't know. All we know is that they are doing serious harm to mankind. The damages are unbearable, and the wounded who suffered are far too great. We understand your situation, but we cannot just stand back and watch the…monsters destroy us."

"It's okay, Idipus." A soft voice said. Idipus turned around to see Reyna, dressed in her ritual clothes, ready for battle. "I'll protect this land, this land that you and our son live on." Idipus started to protest, but she put her figure to his lip. "Don't worry, I'll be back, I promise." She planted a kiss on his mouth. Then she slipped away.

She didn't keep her promise.

Reyna used the last of her power to seal the enemy. She became the world's heroine, but she left her husband and baby behind.

Idipus didn't make it in time. He should've been there, but he wasn't. He hated himself for not being there, he hated the church who took her away, but most of all he hated the demons. The unknown demons that started to appear just days after their baby was born. He knew a father was what his child need the most now, but he couldn't look at him. He was a person who let his mother walked out and died alone; he could never look at his baby. Thus he left most of the child care to the church, which treated his child like a prince, for he was the great son of the sorceress.

Idipus felt sick, sick of the church and sick of this world. He walked out to the forest one day, and wandered without direction. Then something jumped out of the bush, and attacked him. It missed by an inch and landed on the grass. Idipus gasped.

_A demon._

It seemed to somehow survive the sealing of its comrades. It was shaking, frightened at the human before it. Idipus felt like he wanted to cry. His wife gave up his life to eliminate these things. Yet there were still survivors, now stood before him. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair…he held his hands into a fist, and looked up to the demon. His eyes now filled with hatred and anger. He felt like beating this demon to bits, or die trying.

But something else occurred to him. He would never be satisfied to kill just one demon, nor should _he give up his life for trying. No, he wasn't the one who should die, and neither was Reyna. Who should deserve the punishment was the one who started it, the one who released the demon into his world. He had to trace things to the origin. He would seek revenge, on the ones who is held responsible for this catastrophe._

Better yet, he'd give the one responsible a taste of his own medicine.

He stepped up, and put a hand to the demon, trying to calm it like a puppy. The demon bit his hand, but he held still. After a while, the demon looked into his eyes, and its rage vanished. Idipus smiled, and said. "I'm here to help."

The demon brought him back to its hideout, where several other survivors lived. As time passed, Idipus became their leader. He educated them with human skills and language, teaching them how to mingle among them. Before he knew it, he was their god. They were willing to give him the magic they possess and granted him a body that wouldn't age.

From what he learned, these monsters were part of an abandoned experiment that came from another world. In other words, they were disposed here, in Ometin.  Plans were beginning to form in his mind; each step easily planned out. Revenge was near, and it shall be sweet.

Behind the demons' back, he went to human town to spread the legend, saying the demons will soon break free as missionaries from hell, and two heroes from another world would free them from their pain. He also created the "Angel Wing" crystal, to bring in the ones who are responsible, yet in order for it to work, he'd need serge of power, and none of the demons that survived had enough power.

So he broke the seal.

Thus the legend began…

~~~~~

            Cordo was shocked by what he heard. If what Idipus said was true, then he would be the husband of the ancient 'goddess' that sealed the missionaries almost a century ago. Further more, the ones who brought the missionaries into Ometin would be someone from Sakura and Syaoran's world. He was shaking now, from fear and rage. "So it was all planned? The legend, the heroes, everything!?"

            Idipus smiled. "But sadly, the one who was responsible died. So all I could do was bringing in the two children." He coughed; he didn't have much time left. "But my plan wouldn't stop there. I wanted them to taste their own medicine…so I…" He coughed again; blood was oozing up his throat. "…with the secret…between the two worlds…" It was getting hard for him to talk, but Cordo could hear his last words clearly. "Their world…will suffer…"

            He closed his eyes, and his body relaxed. He was dead.

~~~~

            Touya yawned lazily as he walked downstairs. It was his turn to make breakfast today. As he walked into the kitchen, he was surprise to hear noises, and was even more surprise to see Sakura already up, cooking. "What the…?"

            Sakura turned around, and smiled brightly. "Oh! Morning."

            "What are you doing up so early? I thought today is my turn to make breakfast."

            "It is. Don't mind me, I'm just packing today's lunch."

            "Lunch?" Touya looked over her shoulder, and saw two boxes of neatly packed lunch. "You're eating awfully a lot for lunch." Sakura noticed he was looking, and wrapped the boxes up quickly. "Oh! Yeah…I mean…you know, I need to eat more at my age. Ha ha…"

            Touya didn't say anything, but he knew right away who the other box was for. Sakura turned around nervously, and said. "Don't you have to make breakfast? Come on! Move it!" Then she dashed out of the kitchen. Touya sighed, and headed for the fridge to grab some eggs.

~~~~~

            "Idipus was our ancestor?" Shi Shi yelled.

            Cordo nodded. "At least that was what he said. He also mentioned something about revenge towards the other world."

            "So that was his goal all along." Jon said. "To seek revenge for his lost love."

            "But does that mean…" Elsie was getting worry. "Sakura and Syaoran are from the world that's responsible for the release of demons in Ometin?"

            They all fell silence. There was no way to answer that for sure. Shi Shi stood up, and said with determination. "What are you all wondering about? Am I the only who really know them here? Hello? Why would you believe something that ridiculous? I don't know about the rest of you, but I can speak for myself that I know those two. They fought long and hard for the peace of Ometin and I trust them. I will never believe a bunch of crap that the leader of the missionary made up before he died!"

            "Second." Jon said. "I knew Sakura and Syaoran too long to go against them now. I side along the real heroes."

            Cordo and Elsie smiled. "Our thoughts exactly." Cordo said; then his smile disappeared. "But according to Idipus, the revenge has just begun."

            They all turned to him; Shi Shi demanded. "What? What did he mean?"

            "I don't know…" Cordo rubbed his forehead. "All he said was 'their world would suffer' the second before his breath ran out forever. We are not sure what Idipus was planning, but whatever it was, it had been carried through." He took a deep breath, then stated. "Sakura and Syaoran's world is in danger."

~~~~~

            _It is almost time…_

_            To unleash your power…_

Syaoran's eyes snapped open. He breathed heavily as he wiped sweat from his forehead. His heart still pounded as the aftermath of his dream. He tried to put it behind as he heaved his blanket aside and stepped off his bed.

What a nightmare.

For all he could remember, there was nothing but complete darkness surrounding him. He felt like he was being swallowed into the pitch black. He went out of his room and grabbed his uniform from the chair.

It was a new day.

~~~~~

For Sakura, it seemed like an eternity before lunch break finally came. Throughout the whole morning, she had been itching to show Syaoran her little "surprise" she got for him. Several times she checked her bag just to make sure it was still there, wrapped in a little pink handkerchief, then she would look at Syaoran longingly and shook her head wildly to convince herself to wait for it. Tomoyo studied her, and smiled. Sakura apologized to Tomoyo and the girls, who she usually had lunch with, before she dashed off to mind some "business". Before she left, Tomoyo pulled her over and whispered in her ears. "When did you and Li-kun became this close?"

"Hoe?" Sakura's face blushed. Tomoyo giggled to herself. "You two sure got together fast."

"Um…not really." Sakura said, as the embarrassment faded a bit. "It took me months to figured out my feelings and another couple of months before we told our feelings to each other."

Tomoyo gasped. "Why wasn't I informed for all of this?"

"It's a long story…I promise I'll tell you later."

Tomoyo winked and waved. "I'll wait to hear your long tale."

Sakura smiled. She ran a few steps before Tomoyo called her back. "Sakura!" Sakura turned around and saw Tomoyo mouthed: "Good luck". Sakura's face brightened, and dashed off.

Regardless of the fact that Sakura knew Syaoran for almost a year now, she had never known where he had his lunch. Everyday, when the lunch bell hit, he disappeared silently. She ran around for twenty minutes before she finally caught sight of someone's figure on a tree. She sneaked up to the bottom of the tree to get a closer look, and couldn't help but smile when she saw Syaoran up there.

He was feeding his lunch to the birds that surrounded him. His face revealed a rare smile, and he didn't seem to acknowledge Sakura's existence. The birds huddled closer and pecked from his lunch box. He giggled, and said. "Don't worry, there're plenty for everyone." He torn out small corner of a sandwich and let the little birds eat from his hand. "You better eat more if you want to grow up big and strong…" Finally, he caught a glance at Sakura, and his heart almost jumped out of his chest. "Whoa!" His face turned bright red as his jerked. Hands swinging for balance, he scared off the birds and fell to the ground.

Sakura ran up to him. "Ah! I'm sorry!" She helped him up as he rubbed his head. "It's okay…I'm just…not expecting you…that's all."

"Did I do something wrong?" Sakura looked like she would breakout in tears in any minute. Syaoran shook his head nervously. "No! Not at all! I'm glad you came to see me. But…" He hesitated, then said. "You…saw me up there?" His face now looked like it was painted in red. Sakura nodded. He put his hand to his face shamefully. "Oh man…I never expected anyone to see that. I'm such a dork."

"No! I think that's cute!" Sakura laughed. Syaoran stared at her, realized that this was the first time _anyone_ used the word "cute" to describe him for as long as he could remember. He tried to shake off the feeling, and said. "So…why are you here?"

"Oh that's right!" She suddenly remembered. Carefully, she unwrapped the handkerchief, handed him the lunch box. "I…I made this for you. You…can probably use this now…since that…" She looked at the sandwiches scattered on the grass, now with herds of little birds pecking on it. "I…ruined yours."

Syaoran smiled. "You don't have to feel bad. I was going to feed most of my lunch to those little beasts anyway."

Sakura shook her head. "No, you don't understand. I made this specially for you."

Syaoran looked at her, suddenly feeling a surge of warmth inside him. He smiled with embarrassment and took the lunch box. "Thanks." He opened the box to see little pink rice balls, all made into shape of hearts. Besides that, there were shrimps, vegetables, omelettes rolls, and sausages all cut up in little shapes and neatly put together; a box of traditional Japanese lovers' lunch. Syaoran was touched. He knew she arrived home late last night so she must have got up early in the morning to make this. Sakura was known around the school to sleeping in late all time, yet she would take the effort to get up to make lunch for him.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked nervously.

"It's absolutely wonderful." Syaoran said. He pulled her close and kissed her on the forehead. "Thank you very much."

A shade of red appeared on Sakura's face. Suddenly felt proud of herself, she leaned on him and watched as he delicately picked up one of the rice balls and ate with satisfaction. He looked at her and asked. "Don't you want to eat?" She shook her head. "I'm satisfied just looking at you." Syaoran laughed and said. "Now that's just too soggy for me. Come on." He stuffed a piece of sausage into her mouth. She chewed and said. "Now that I think of it, I'm actually starving." They giggled.

~~~~~

            Shi Shi stepped out of the tent. All those talk about Idipus and their ancestor made her head spin. It was hard to suck in all the information at once. She couldn't believe how much she missed when she was not around. She felt guilty for not going on the journey with Sakura and Syaoran when she had the chance to. She should have gone with them. After all, they did fight for her world, the least she could do was stay by their side and help out. She sighed and walked down the path towards where the missionaries' base used to be.

            The soldiers had finished helping the wounded out of the area. Now there was nothing but sand. It seemed peaceful at the moment, she couldn't believe there was a life to death battle going on here just days ago. As she looked out, she could see nothing but sand, cloud and the blue sky.

            She looked upwards at two birds chasing each other around. It made her think. Sakura and Syaoran risk their lives for this peace. Now their world was in danger and she couldn't do a thing about it; nothing but sat around…and…

            She couldn't even sit around and _watch!_

            She rubbed her arms. She heard footsteps and turned around to see Jon coming from the way she came. "Hey." She said without energy. Jon didn't greet back, instead he stared at the sky just as she did. Shi Shi ignored him, and looked ahead. "Sure is quiet." Jon said moments later. Shi Shi lowered her head and frowned. "No thanks to us."

            Jon patted on her shoulder. "Now I know how you feel. I feel the same way too, you know."

            "No you don't." She shook off his hand. "How can you? You've been with them all the way through, and I did nothing but sit on my butt and watch them go off."

            "Well not…" Jon started, but couldn't think of a way to finished. "Not…not all the way."

            "Gr! I can't believe it! They helped us saved our world, Jon! And when their world is in danger and they needed our help, we can't do anything! I'm not going to let the same thing happen to me again! If only I could…if only we have a way to…"

            "Their world." Jon finished it for her. "I know, Shi Shi, I feel the same way."

            "We all do." They turned around and saw Elsie and Cordo walking towards them. Elsie stepped up. "That's way I'm going to figure this out. I've invited some of the world's top scientists to here to do research with me. We are hoping to at least find a way to communicate to Sakura and Syaoran's world, at least warn them about their danger. They should be on their way, and we can expect them this afternoon."

            "Good." Jon said. Shi Shi turned around and looked at the sky. [Don't you worry. Sakura, Syaoran, we're on our way.]

~~~~

            "Ometin?"

            Tomoyo and Sakura walked down the road after school as Sakura tried to explain what happened to her during her date. Tomoyo listened quietly as Sakura tried to make sense of her adventure. She knew it was bizarre and hard to understand, but then again, Clow cards weren't all that easy to accept either. As Sakura finished her last sentence, she looked at the motionless Tomoyo. Sakura stared at her friend with puppy dog face and said tearfully. "You don't believe me don't you?"

            "Well, Sakura…" Tomoyo began.

            "I knew it!" Sakura interrupted before she could finish. "No, now I'm a freak! Nobody will ever believe me! I am going to be known as the girl that played too much games and actually imagined herself going to another world!"

            "Sakura! Calm Down!" Tomoyo patted her hands, "It's okay. I believe you."

            "Really?" Sakura looked at her friend.

            "Of course I do." Tomoyo revealed a warm smile. "If you say it's true, then it's true."

            "Aw…" Sakura was touched. "Thank you, Tomoyo…"

            Tomoyo smiled. Then she clapped her hands together, and her eyes shone. "Now, you just have got to tell me every little detail about you and Li-kun! I want rock bottom information, down to the tiniest possible detail! Better yet," She took out her digital camcorder. "I'll type it! I know it's no as good as actually being there and record the actual scenes of you two, but it'll be good enough."

            "Tomoyo~!" Sakura whined, her face bright red. She began to walk away, Tomoyo caught up to her. "Oh come on, you own me that much! I know, why don't I ask you questions, and you'll answer me? Okay, question number one: did you two share your first kiss yet?"

            "Hoe~!!!" The red on Sakura's face deepened; she covered her cheeks with her hands and ran for it. Tomoyo followed close behind. "No wait! So that was a 'yes' right? I could tell from your blushing and all…wait, Sakura! Question number two…" The two girls ran down the street.

~~~~~

            A soldier stepped into the tent, and announced. "The professors have arrived."

            Elsie stood up from her desk, which was covered with sheets after sheets of data and calculations. "Great, I'll be right there." She stepped out of tent, later joined but Shi Shi and the others. "They're here?" Shi Shi asked with excitement. Elsie nodded. "Yup, and looks like my hovercraft is working fine." The door hissed, and four figures stepped out. There were three man and two women onboard. Elsie stepped up and began. "Let me introduce…"

            "You!" Jon yelled before Elsie could say further.

            "Oh, the geek." A voice said. Jon knew all too well who that was. "Doctor…Charter?" He ran up and yelled. "What are you doing here? I thought this was a meeting for 'real' scientists!!"

            "Calm down." Milliana Charter ran her hand through her silky hair and winked. "Don't you know that psychiatry was only my minor? I'm actually an expert in quantum mechanic." Jon looked blank. She explained. "It's the study for the relationships between atoms…oh, never mind. No point explaining it to a geek like you anyway." She started to walk away.

            "Will you never get over that!?" Jon yelled louder. Shi Shi tugged his shirt. "You know her, Jon?" Jon groaned. "She was the psychiatrist that treated Syaoran back in Gauliodo."

            Shi Shi smiled and put her finger to her face. "I think I like her already, what with the name calling and all. Geek…it suits you." Jon glared at her. "Hey!" Shi Shi giggled. "But I think I'm not the only on who likes her." She hinted, and looked at her cousin. "Who knows…she might even be my cousin…in law." Jon blushed and sent a fist at her way as she dodged it smoothly and giggle some more. 

            "You haven't changed one bit." Another voice said. Jon turned and saw another familiar face. "Yoki!"

            "I came as Dr. Boohig's assistant." She gestured the doctor who was getting out of the hovercraft behind her. "Besides…I might be of help, being and ex-missionary and all." Her face darkened a little as she talked about her past. Jon gave her a pat reassuringly. "You're here now, aren't you? Soon you'll be one of Ometin's greatest scientists who participated in the rescue of the legendary heroes." He gave her a thumb-up. She smiled, and went back to help Dr. Boohig to get out of the hovercraft.

            The two men that came next were new to Jon. He listened as Elsie introduced a short balding man in his late fifties. "This is Dr. Charles Roberson, and this," She referred to a tall blond young man. "is Dr. Jake Ellison." He smiled. "I'm majored in geophysics. You can just call me Jake." The older man, however, didn't look too talkative.

            "Great, now that everyone's here, let get to work." Elsie announced.

~~~~~

            It took them late that night to reach a reasonable conclusion. As they all gathered, Elsie explained to Jon, Shi Shi and Cordo. "As we all know, we're here to find a way to get to Syaoran and Sakura. I'll try to keep it as simple as possible. So far, our conclusion is that they don't simply live in another world, but they live in another dimension. In fact, their dimension must be parallel to ours. That would explain how they easily accessed our dimension when they came here in the first place."

            "This so called 'Angel Wing' crystal they used to get here," Jake said. "is simply a power source that alters the dimension."

            "It is very hard to explain 'magic' and whatnots scientifically." Dr. Roberson said. "But it seems that 'Angel Wing' can transform energy into a form that is compatible to alter the two dimensions. The energy it gave out can literately create an entrance to let whatever it pleases to pass by the two dimensions."

            "It works a lot like black holes in space." Yoki said. "That is why we have Dr. Boohig here to explain about the black hole dust."

            Dr. Boohig stood up. "Yes." He reached into his pocket and took out a pouch, and then he reached in and sprinkled some dust on a piece of paper. The dust swirled around and became a mini-version of black hole. "As you can see, the black hole dust works just like a real black hole. The thing is, it can squeeze whatever that is being sucked in so small, that it can pass through even solid matters." He lifted the paper, and he put a few flower petals into the black hole. The petals were sucked into the black hole, and then reappeared under the piece of paper. "As you can see, the black hole can bring the petals from one side of the paper to another without punching a whole through the paper or having to cast any damages to the petals. How does the black hole dust actually works still remains a mystery to us, however, I believe using this principle, it can get us to the dimension we desire, like getting the petals from one side of the paper to another."

            "If we know the coordination that is." Jake added. "If not given enough info on exactly where their world is relative to ours, it would be like trying to locate a specific star in the middle of the universe with no coordination."

            "Our only source is the direction they took when they left Ometin." Elsie said. "Using the time and their displacement when they leave can help us."

            "And the last thing…" Milliana pointed out. "This is all very, very new to us. And everything we do would be experimental. Even if we do manage to somehow come up with this dream devise that takes us to another world, there is no sure answer to whether or not whoever's on board would make it out…alive."

            The room suddenly fell silent. Who would go on a half suicidal mission to save the ones they owe their lives to?

            "I'll go."

            All the focus went to one spot. Shi Shi stood up, and faced the audience with determinations. "I can't believe you people. This is Sakura and Syaoran we're talking about, our legendary hero and his heroine. After all they did to save our butts, you people are having second thoughts when it comes to saving theirs? Well, fine. I'll go myself."

            "Shi Shi…" Jon looked at his little cousin with admiration. He smiled, and then he put his hand on her shoulder. "We'll both go."

            Shi Shi looked up, half taken by surprised that he offered. Her gaze softened and said. "Jon, you don't have to do this."

            "Hey, I know those two kids better than anyone else in this room. If anyone should go, it'd be me." He winked. "You're not kicking me out of this."

            The atmosphere in the room became relaxed. Everyone was touched by their talk. "Alright, then it's decided." Elsie announced. "Let's get to work, people."

~~~~~

            All the scientists set out the work. They gathered in a tent and laid out large pieces of paper, scrambling formulas and diagrams all over them. It took them forever to just find a focus point to start. Milliana was tired after four hours of staring at formulas. They all were. Thus, she insisted that she would make some tea and coffee for everyone.

            As she stepped out of the tent, she stretched and took a deep breath of fresh air. Looking at the starry sky, she found herself hard to believe that there was another world out there. Worst of all, she was trying to bring someone there.

            She walked down the road to the tent with the cooking utilities and started to think. She had to admit she was somewhat surprised that the "geek" actually volunteered to go. His friendship with the two heroes must be deeper than she thought. Yet again, no matter how deep of a friendship you had, it was never easy to bet your life in it. Maybe he wasn't aware of the great danger that he'd face.

            She strode down the road and caught sight of Jon, staring up the starry sky as she was before. He sat on the edge of a rail that separated the desert and the camp ground. She walked up to him. He noticed her presence and quietly greeted. "Hey."

            "Hey." She simply replied.

            "Still working? It's late."

            "You should speak for yourself."

            They were quiet for the next few minutes. Jon looked up the sky as he was before, and Milliana was staring at the ground. Finally, she broke the ice. "You know…it was really nice of you to offer to save them."

            Jon slowly turned his gaze at the stars and focused on her. "Oh?"

            "It was…very brave of you and…" She turned to face him. "Sweet."

            Jon smiled, and turned his attention back to the twinkling lights. "Maybe. But to tell you the truth, I shot out the words before I even digested it. I don't know…it seemed like a nice thing to do. Besides, it's Sakura and Syaoran. I know I won't regret it."

            "But it's very dangerous. You can lose your life."

            "Hey," Jon grinned. "I'd whether die trying than sit on my butt and watch them get hurt."

            Once again, they were held at a long pause. Milliana swallowed, and then asked. "If it was your love one that's in danger, will you do the same thing?"

            That caught Jon's attention. He faced her, and stared with wonderment. She was still looking down, but he could tell her face now wore a shade of pink. His gaze softened, and then said. "I don't know…" He lifted her chin to face him. "Depends…on who is my love one…"

            Their eyes locked for a moment; then Milliana released her from his grip and walked back the way she came. "I…I still have work to do!" Jon watched as she went, and smiled to himself.

            [Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!] Milliana cursed herself as she quickened her pace. [Why the heck did I ask him that question? And why on earth is my face burning up?] She shoved the drape open, and entered the tent. Elsie looked at her, and asked with a sweat drop on her head. "Ah, Dr. Charter, weren't you out for tea and coffee?"

           Milliana blushed, and said. "I…forgot. Sorry." Elsie studied the lady, and walked up to her. "Hey, you face is so red. Are you feeling alright? I know it's hard work here, so do you want to lay down and rest?" She touched her forehead, but Milliana pushed her hand away. "I'm fine. It's okay. I'll just need to get some fresh air." With that, she stepped outside from the side entrance. Everyone was puzzled by her sudden awkwardness, especially Elsie. Yoki stood up, and sighed, "I'll get the tea."

~~~~~

            As time passed, the scientists were working on a faster rate. Once they knew where to begin, it was easy after that. Three days later, they were working on the transporting device. Elsie designed it herself. It was a grand project; the device itself covered a circle of twenty meters in diameter. The passenger area was much smaller; it was mainly the power supplies and all the wires that took up the space. It looked more like a giant spiders with huge legs and a body at the center. After Elsie finished the blueprint, she estimated that it would only be a week, max, until they could send _their_ heroes into the other dimension.

            After that night, Jon and Milliana didn't really talk to each other. But as time progressed and the fact of him leaving was becoming a reality, Milliana found herself not too fond about the idea that Jon was going away, with no way to make sure that he'd be save or that he'd come back. Her heart ached from time to time, but she always managed to shake off those feelings and pushed herself to work harder than before. [All I can do now,] she kept telling herself. [is to make sure he will arrive their safely. That's why I need to put extra working into building this thing.] 

            Jon, on the other hand, just smiled at the sight of her from time to time. He had to admit, he found her attractive the first time he saw her, and he still did. The fact was; he was never mad when she called him a geek. He was appealed to the nickname she gave him. Love? He didn't know. He never knew. As he had told Sakura, he drifted from place to place. He never had time to actually get to know a woman, or anyone by all that mattered. To him, his best friends had always been Cordo and Elsie. Then Sakura and Syaoran came into the picture. But women? He never thought about it. He never had the time to. It wouldn't matter, he figured. In a few days he would be either out of here, or dead. There was no point to start a relationship now. So he figured he would just stay in the moment and enjoy this wonderful new sensation.

            Then the day came.

            Elsie was right; it only took them six days to put the final touch on the machine. Shi Shi and Jon said good-bye to their comrades before they headed towards the machine. Milliana was still avoiding Jon's gaze. He was disappointed that her cold attitude was what he was getting for a good-bye, but he turned away and showed a bitter smile, thinking it was probably better to end this way.

            "What's wrong, Jon?" Shi Shi said as they walked towards the center of the machine. "Regret?"

            Jon looked up and his face brightened. "You're the one that's regretting."

            "Heck no." She brushed the hair on her shoulder. "I have nothing to lose."

            Jon smiled. This girl wasn't afraid of anything.

            "Two minutes till take-off." Elsie announced through the speaker. "Everyone stand clear."

            Milliana was standing at the edge of the machine. [Yes,] She thought, [Nothing can ever happen between us…he's leaving one way or the other. It's best if it never starts.] 

            "One minute and Forty-five seconds."

            [But…is it how I want things to end…?]

            "One minute and thirty seconds."

            [Like this…?]

            "One minute and…hey!" Elsie shouted. "Dr. Charter, what are you doing?"

            Jon was on his way into the shuttle when he heard Elsie yelled her name. His head snapped up like a dog reacting to a whistle, and saw Milliana running up towards him.

            "Dr. Charter! The engine has been turned on, there's no way it can go back now! Please stand clear of the machine, its ignition will hurt you bad! Doctor! Doctor…" Cordo stepped up and held her shoulder. "Let her be." Elsie turned to face him and protested. "But…"

            "If it were me that's in the shuttle, what would you do?" He asked.

            Elsie's expression softened, and looked down. Then she tightened the grip on her speaker, and announced. "One minute."

            "Are you crazy? Go back! It's dangerous!" Jon yelled.

            "Not after I do this!" Milliana slowed down as she approached him. She put her hands on his face and pulled him into a kiss; deep and passionate. It took Jon's breath away. They broke out of the kiss, and she whispered in his ears as she gasped for air. "You better come back to me you geek."

            "Forty-five seconds!" Elsie warned. 

            Jon was stunned for a moment. Then he torn the rope of the hook shape pebble on his wrist, and handed it to her. "Take it!"

            "What's this?" She stared at the wired stone. The engines were roaring loud by then.

            "It belongs to my mother!" Jon yelled over the noise. "Don't get me wrong, it's not for you! I'm letting you keep it because I'll be back for it! You can count on that!"

            She looked up to face him. His expression was soft when he finally added. "I promise."

            "Twenty seconds!"

            They hugged for the final time and she reluctantly pushed him away. She ran back, wiping tears from her eyes on the way. Jon watched her for a few seconds before he finally climbed into the chamber and shut the door tight.

            "Ten…nine…eight…seven…"

            Milliana reached safety and twirled back to look at the shuttle. Her heart pounded from both the nervousness and the run.

            "Three…two…one…"

            She squeezed the pebble and prayed.

            "Take-off."

            The whole area was suddenly filled with a bright light. Everyone was blinded for a few seconds. The engines roared, and gusts of air were blowing hard. As everything died off, they looked back at the shuttle. The "spider legs" were still there, but the body was gone.

            They made it!

            Everyone cheered and jumped with excitement. Milliana looked down to the pebble Jon 'lend' her, and knew he'd be back for it, for sure.

~~~~~

            He always thought the scar would eventually heal and nothing but smooth skin would replace the spot. But as Syaoran stared down at it after the shower again, he couldn't help but think that not only it didn't look any smaller, it was beginning to look more and more like the missionary's tattoo.

            [Just your imagination.] He shook his head, trying to convince himself. Besides, it was only the second day, he doubt that anything would change in a matter of a day. He put on his pyjamas and headed back to his room. He was tired from his "first day back to class". He felt like he had forgotten all the materials during his journey. He'd need a lot of time catching up.

            Just before he went into his room, his cellular phone rang. He picked it up and was glad to hear the familiar voice. "Hey, Sakura." He greeted. He walked over to the desk and switched on the light. "What? What else would I call you?" He listened, then grinned, "I'm not going to call you that." He straightened up, and said, half giggling. "Because! It's…it's mushy. Anyway, what are you calling for?" Then he listened for a bit longer, and then closed his eyes. "I know how you feel. I feel lonely, too. But you don't have to call me every time…" He sat on his bed, and continued. "Yeah, I know, I wished I can see them too…yeah, Chocy, and Jon, and Shi Shi…"

            As he talked, he realized the room was getting brighter; he paused, and looked up. Sakura was asking him what happened on the other end of the phone. Yet Syaoran was too amazed to reply. He was now staring at a blob of light over his head. The white light grew; two figures appeared and dropped on his bed as he dodged aside and watched them fell. "Ow!" The two people said at the same time.

            At first Syaoran thought he was hallucinating. But after he confirmed he probably wasn't, he finally replied the eager Sakura on the phone. "It's…Jon and Shi Shi…they're…here."

            "What?" Sakura yelled. "What are you talking about? Where?"

            "Here." Syaoran simply said. "In my room."

            "Hey, Syaoran." Jon waved, trying to get up. Shi Shi massaged her head, and greeted him. "Long time no see."

            Syaoran continued to stare with disbelieve as Sakura continued to demand answers on the phone.

            It was going to be a long night.

_To be continued…_


	3. Key, Spirit, and Soccer

Legend of Omeitn 2: Battle Field Tokyo

Chapter 2

~~~~

"Syaoran!"  Sakura burst through the door with Tomoyo close behind. Syaoran was still in his pajamas. He stood up from the floor, and greeted the girls. "Hey…you know you didn't have to come this late in the night." Sakura went up close to him and smiled. "It's okay, Tomoyo gave me a ride. So, where are they?"

Syaoran showed a tired face, and pointed his thumb over his shoulder. Sakura walked around and looked. Then there they were, Jon and Shi Shi, both of their cheeks were stuffed with food. They looked up from their bowls and waved energetically. "Whofa, Sashooa!!" Obviously trying to say "Oh hi, Sakura!"  Syaoran stepped up and pointed. "Don't talk with you mouth full! You're spitting them all over the floor!!"

They went back to stuffing their faces with food as Tomoyo took out her camera and started filming. "Most unusual creatures. So they are the ones from another world."

Sakura was stunned for a moment, and then she began giggling. "That looks like the Jon and Shi Shi I know alright."

Syaoran put his hand over his forehead. "These two are giving me a headache."

Sakura turned to face him and asked, "So what happened? I was worried when you just stopped talking on the phone."

"Well…"

_---Flashback---_

            If Syaoran hadn't jumped out of Shi Shi and Jon's way in time, he could have broken a few ribs with two humans crashing on him. He was more than surprise to see those two. _Here. They got off his bed, and Shi Shi started waving in front of his eyes. "Yo. Earth to Syaoran, wake up!"_

            When Syaoran was finally ready to talk again, he demanded loudly. "What are you two doing here? Now! _Here!"_

            Jon and Shi Shi were about to answer when their stomach growled loudly. They collapsed on all four and complained. "So…hungry!!"

            _---Flashback Ends----_

            "That's it!?" Sakura demanded.

            Syaoran shrugged. "Hadn't done anything else but eat before you get here. They practically emptied my fridge. I think they already ate five instant noodles (each) and all the leftovers." 

            "Then I think we won't get any answers from them till they are finally full."

            "Or until they finished anything eatable in my apartment." Syaoran sighed. There was nothing to do but wait. They took a seat at the sofa and watched Shi Shi and Jon munched and Tomoyo taped. Sakura smile and leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder. Syaoran blushed slightly and put his hand on hers. She noticed he smelled of lavender; he probably just took a shower before Shi Shi and Jon dropped in. Somehow the thought of Syaoran all clean and in his pajamas made her soothing and comfortable. She snuggled closer, and was shy to see Syaoran's pajamas was unbuttoned at the top. She tried to turn her eyes away, but her attention always came back to his lean and well built chest.

            Just then she thought she saw a…strange mark on his chest. When she was about to make sure, Shi Shi and Jon jumped up from their spot on the floor and yelled. "Done!"

            ~~~~~

            They all sat down in the living room to listen to Jon and Shi Shi's story. After they explained what happened, Syaoran was concern. "Revenge…on us? I don't really get it. Why us?"

            "Well…" Jon rubbed his neck. "The theory is that you're related to someone responsible for releasing the demons in our world."

            "What?" Sakura gasped.

            "To be exact," Shi Shi hurriedly backed up. "He said the one who's responsible is dead, and he's getting you guys because he didn't have much choice."

            "So…we're in some way related to someone who created chaos in your world?" Sakura's voice was getting shaky. Jon and Shi Shi looked at each other, and nodded. Sakura slumped back into the sofa. Syaoran was speechless as well. What could they say? Sorry? That would never do; nothing they did could make up for what the demons did to their world. 

            Jon tilted up Syaoran chin, and smiled. "Cheer up fellow. It wasn't your fault. I believe that whatever that horrible person did to our world has nothing to do with you." His smile brightened. "Besides, you being remotely related to someone like that have nothing to do with who you are. We still love you more than ever."

            "That's right." Shi Shi leaned down to look at the gloomy Sakura. "And just to add, I'm not buying any of that crap. I support you one hundred percent!"

            Sakura and Syaoran's face lid up, and they smiled back. "Thanks."

            For the first time, Tomoyo spoke. "What are you going to do now?"

            "Huh?" Shi Shi turned to her.

            "I mean, your mission was to come here and warn Sakura and Syaoran about the danger, right? Now that you've done that, what are you going to do?"

            Jon and Shi Shi looked at each other, and then back to Tomoyo. "Um, we haven't really thought this far." Jon said. Almost right away, Sakura and Syaoran slipped on to the floor. The suddenly, Shi Shi stood up, and put a foot on the coffee table. "What else _can_ we do? We fight of course!"

            "Fight?" Syaoran looked up at her.

            "Right!" Shi Shi rolled up her sleeves. "I sense a battle coming, so I'll be sure to lend a helping hand when it comes!" Jon pulled her back on to the sofa. "Shi Shi, you don't even know _if there's an enemy or not!"_

            "No," Tomoyo said, "that wasn't what I really meant. I mean what do you do while you wait for the battle to come, if any."

            Once again, they stared at her; and once again, their answer was "Um, we haven't really thought this far."

            ~~~~~~

            "Why me…"

            Tomoyo and Sakura waved good-bye from the car window; Syaoran waved back and started putting out blankets on the two couches. Shi Shi and Jon were happily helping out, as if they were at a friend's sleepover. After discussing through the situation, the conclusion was clear: Shi Shi and Jon were to stay at least until the whole vengeance thing was over, and Syaoran's house was where they were staying at. "Why me…" Syaoran repeat.

            "Duh," Jon put down a pillow. "You live alone, that saves a whole lot of explanations on who these two weird clothed strangers came from."

            "It's not that easy!" Syaoran yelled. "My mom's the one who pays for all my expenses; how'd you expect _me to explain all the unexpected raise of utility fees? Not to mention the huge bill she's going to get for food."_

            "Just tell her you're a pre-teen who suddenly needs lots of food to grow." Shi Shi said, holding a stuffed penguin she found in the corner of Syaoran's bed room. Jon threw a pillow on the couch and added. "Yeah, or you can tell her you're having problem controlling your cravings."

            "What?" Syaoran yelled. He was getting ready for a punch when Shi Shi and Jon held up their arms innocently. "Okay, okay, I'm just kidding." Jon scratched his nose. "I'll find a way for your little financial problem. I always do."

            "No stealing." Syaoran added flatly.

            "I'll never find a way then." Jon replied in less than one second.

            "No…okay, Jon, you listen and you listen well!" Syaoran grabbed hold of Jon's collar. "This isn't Ometin. You maybe able to get away will all your snatching and stealing, but this is Japan! The crime is much worst and so is the punishment! The police units here have things such as fingerprints and D.N.A analyses that the Ometin polices don't even come close to. You steal and you're screwed, you hear that?"

            Jon stared at the mad Syaoran for a while. Obviously his sudden visit from Ometin was too much for him. "Okay, okay. I'll try not to steal."

            "No! No 'trying'! I want a straight 'no'!"

            "Fine, fine!" Jon said louder. "I _won't_ steal for as long as I stay here! There, happy?"

            "Okay then. It's settled." Syaoran released him. "I got to go and brush me teeth." He looked like he just had a match with a boxer. Scratching his head, he went into the bathroom. As soon as he was out of sight, Shi Shi commented. "Jeez, Syaoran is meaner than the last time I saw him." Jon was busy looking at his hand. "Fingerprints? How does printing with fingers help find thieves?"

            ~~~~~

            The next morning, the Kinomoto men were staring at the only Kinomoto female in the family as she stuffed and jammed food into her mouth. Sakura's father smiled as he drank his coffee. "You know, Sakura. I'm not sure if you remember but you actually woke up early today. So you're not in any rush to get out."

            "Oh…" Sakura froze. "I know that, dad. It's just…it's just…" Her eyes wondered. "I have to get to school early to do…something today."

            "Huh? But I've never heard you mentioning anything…"

            "Bye, dad!" Sakura finished before he could ask more. Touya eyed her and sighed. He had a pretty good idea on where she was heading.

            "Sorry dad." Sakura mumbled to herself as she ran down her block. "But I just can't leave Syaoran alone." She jumped high up in the air, and cheered. "We're in this together!"

            ~~~~~

            As she approached the door of Syaoran's apartment, her face blushed slightly as she took out a key from her pocket. It was a plain silver key with no keychain or any kind of decoration. She recalled back to the time when she and Syaoran had lunch. They were halfway through their meal when Syaoran hesitated before he took out a key from his pocket. "Here." With one word, he handing her the small and simple key. It slipped onto her palm, and she could still feel Syaoran's body heat from the metal. The transaction was complete, and the meaning was clear. It was the key to his apartment.

            "Syaoran…" She looked up to his face as he looked away with burning cheeks.

            "Does…" She began with a whisper, and then the volume of her voice increased dramatically. "Does this means we'll be living together?"

            "What?" Syaoran was shocked. "No! It's just for you so you can drop by anytime you want!"

            "That's all?" Sakura tilted her head, somewhat disappointed. But her smile brightened as she stared down at the silver key. It was not just a piece of metal; it was a symbol of trust between them. She giggled, and leaned on Syaoran. "Thanks, Syaoran, but I hope I don't walk into you while you are naked."

            "What? I don't walk around naked!"

            She laughed. Not long after, the bell rang to signal lunch time had ended.

            Now standing in front of Syaoran's door, she took a deep breath. The naked joke she made yesterday suddenly became something to concern about. Shaking her head to brush the thought away, she stepped up and aimed the key to the keyhole.  Her hand was shaking as she inserted the key. This was it, her first time opening Syaoran's door with _her_ key. On some level it was supposed to be significant.

            The doorknob turned and the door swung open before she could complete her door-opening ceremony. Her body turned into rock, and she looked up to stare the door-opener, ritual-spoiler, hope-destroyer in the face.

            "Yo, Sakura! I thought I heard you!" Jon, wearing his undershirt and trousers, smiled brightly and waved. "Ohaiyo!"

            "Jon…Jon…Jon…" Sakura's hand shook with rage as she squeezed the key in her palm. "You idiot! I had a key! Why'd you open it? Why? Why? Why?" She punched madly at the older boy. Jon covered his head in confusion. "What? Why did it matter?"

            "Jon, stop making a scene in front of the door." Shi Shi said.

            "Sakura!" Syaoran came out of the kitchen with a frying pan in one hand and an egg in the other. He was wearing an apron with a kitten on it. "Why are you here so early?"

            "I came to help you out." She took off her shoes and dashed towards him. "I know it must be a pain to take care of these two."

            "Finally, someone understands." Syaoran sighed sarcastically and re-entered the kitchen. Shi Shi and Jon reacted to his comment. "What? We're not a pain!"

            Sakura giggled, and started to help him out in the kitchen. She opened the fridge and took out the carton of milk. Syaoran smiled, and said. "It's okay, you can go out and sit. I'll take care of it here."

            "But it feels nice helping you make breakfast." She said brightly. "It's like we're husband and wife preparing meal for our kids."

            "But Jon and Shi Shi are both older than us…" Syaoran commented with a sweat drop on his head.

            "Food!" Shi Shi yelled outside the door. "Come on people, we're starving."

            "Yeah, I'm so hungry!" Jon joined her. "Hurry hurry hurry!"

            "In a minute!" Sakura pushed them back out to the living room. Syaoran laughed and said. "I take back what I said. They have the maturity level of a two year old."

            ~~~~~

            A purple paper bag swung in the air as Sakura handed it to Jon and Shi Shi. "Here."

            "What's this?" Jon opened the bag curiously and took out a few pieces of clothing. Sakura replied. "Clothes. You can't wear your Ometin clothes anymore; people would think you're weird. Shi Shi can wear some of mine and I snuck a few of my brother's shirts for Jon."

            "Cool." Jon said, laying an out fit one the ground. Shi Shi turned and said. "Thanks, Sakura. I'm going to try them on." She went to Syaoran's room and closed the door behind her. Jon nodded, and said. "Me too." With that, he began taking his shirt off until Syaoran stood up and kicked him into the bathroom. "Jeez, for Christ's sake, Jon! Do you feel no shame?"

           Moments later, Jon came out with a white T-shirt with blue words saying "No Mercy" and a pair of old jeans. "Cool, they fit perfectly." He said with satisfaction. "Maybe the next time I drop by your house I can sneak some more of your brother's clothes." Sakura laughed, and Syaoran rushed up to Jon with one sight of his pants. "God, Jon! You have to zip up these things!" He helped Jon zip up his fly as Jon looked down curiously. "Huh? You do? I thought those things are just for decoration." Sakura on the other hand, looked away with red cheeks.

            The door to Syaoran's room opened. Sakura turned around. "Shi Shi, how's your…" She paused and held her breath. So did the boys as they took one good look at her.

            Shi Shi sighed and brushed her hair back. "Your clothes are too small for me. Syaoran's fit much better." She was wearing a steel-blue shirt, with the top button undone, and a pair of black pants. Her hair was tied into a ponytail. No matter how you look at her, she was one handsome chick.

            "Shi Shi, those are some of my best clothes." Syaoran complained. Shi Shi shrugged, and stepped up to return Sakura's clothes. "Hey, I didn't have a choice." Sakura was blushing hard. "Hoe…Shi Shi…you're the best looking guy I know!"

            "I'm right here!" Syaoran yelled sarcastically.

            "Oh, Syaoran." Jon put his hand on Syaoran's head. "Everyone knows Sakura didn't fall for your look. You have a great personality."

            The group broke into a laugh.

            Half an hour later, Sakura and Syaoran were getting ready to go. "You know where the foods are; try not to touch anything else while I'm gone. And I just know you'll be fascinated by the television for a while, so why don't you just stare at it while I'm gone?"

            "What? No way!" Shi Shi looked up from the TV. "I don't want to be stuck in here all day. You won't be back till four!"

           "Hey, I have a life." Syaoran shot back. "Besides, I'd like it too if you go outside and stick around for the whole day, but you don't know the places around. Until I come back and knock some common earthling senses into you two, you are stuck in here." He put on his watch and took his backpack. Then he turned to Sakura. "Come on, Sakura. Let's go." They stepped out, and Sakura waved good-bye and said "I'll bring back a snack!" before the door shut.

            "Oh man." Shi Shi lied on the sofa. "This will be boring. And to think, I changed into these cool clothes hoping I could go outside."

            "So? Just go out. We'll just be back before four and Syaoran won't even notice that we're gone." Jon said, flipping the channel. Shi Shi sat up in a swift motion. "Hey, great idea! But…we don't have the keys. It's one thing that we're sneaking out but I don't want any burglars getting in here."

            "Oh, Shi Shi. Use your head." Jon shook his head. "Who do you think you're looking at? The great master thief Jon, that's who." He held up a set of keys; they chimed in the air.

            ~~~~~

            It was his shift today to clean the classroom before classes started. Edison carried the trash can out to empty. Usually his friend was there to help him out. Yet today his friend called six thirty in the morning to say that he was sick and asked if Edison would fill in for him. Edison reluctantly agreed. He didn't like doing morning shifts alone. The school was always empty and, despite the fact that it was morning, it tended to get dark and scary.

            After placing the trash can back to where it belongs, Edison turned and was about to dust the chalk eraser when he heard someone called his name.

_Edison_…__

            He shivered. With a dynamic motion, he turned around, only to be met by nothing but darkness down the hall. He rubbed his arms; for some reason he felt a chill and went back to his work. Then the voices came again, louder this time.

            _Edison_…__

            He stopped dead, frozen. He looked around, and with a shaky voice, he asked aloud. "Who…who's there?" He looked around a few more times, and saw no one. He stopped to listen, and the voice spoke.

            _Don't be afraid…_

            Edison swallowed. He was shaking.

_            I need your help…_

            "M…me?"  He was getting more nervous.

            _Right…_Swirls of light formed in front of him. Then the light gathered, and a figure appeared.

 _My name…is Idipus._

~~~~~

"Wee~" Shi Shi leaped from the swing, and landed on the sand. "That was fun."

"It's just a playground, Shi Shi." Jon said, sitting on top of the monkey bars, "Nothing interesting. Besides, you shouldn't play too roughly with Syaoran's clothes on." Shi Shi ran towards the tire swing. "Who cares? I like it here." Jon jumped down and leaned on the slide. "I was hoping we'd go some place more interesting. Syaoran said so, Tokyo is a big city. We should see the people, not playing children's game." He stepped away. "I'm leaving."

"What?" Shi Shi jumped down from the tire swing, and ran towards him. "You're no fun."

They walked down the street, and observed as they went. So far, nothing was too interesting. Houses were more organized and the streets were smoother; yet besides than a few funny vehicles they saw, there was nothing they hadn't seen before in Ometin.

They reached a big building, ones that were bigger than other houses, and hear a bell. Soon after, noises filled the building, and people around Jon's age came out. Jon and Shi Shi looked at each other, and Jon shrugged. "Must be a school."

Touya stepped out of the building besides Yukito, who had his hands full with food and beverages. "Are you okay?" Touya asked as he stared down at his friend and the food that covered his face. "Oh, I'm fine. You go ahead to the soccer field; I'll find a good spot and watch you." With that, Yukito headed off as Touya turned to field. He usually played a few games with his team before lunch. As he turned, he noticed two people outside the waist-high school fence.

There stood a boy of his age and a girl that was a few years younger. For a moment, his eyes locked with the teen and frowned. It was obvious that he wasn't one of their students. A transferor? Then what was the girl doing with him?

Ignoring him, Touya continued his way towards the soccer field. He could feel the stranger's gaze at his back, but he paid no attention.

Jon watched the sharp eyes teen walked out of sight. There was something about that person that interested him. Shi Shi tugged his shirt, snapping him back to reality. "What's wrong, Jon?"

"Huh?" Looking back at his cousin, he shook his head. "Nothing…just that…I thought that guy looked kind of familiar."

"What?"

"Nothing." Jon shook his head. Then he took off to the direction of the soccer field in a slow jog. "What? Jon!" Shi Shi tried her best to follow.

The ball bounced off the pole, and Touya cursed as he stopped before the goalie. The goalie threw the ball back into the field, and the team was at it again. Jon and Shi Shi observed on a grass hill besides the field, and watched as Touya stole the ball from the opposing team and tried another goal.

After observing for a moment, Shi Shi spoke. "Feet, knee, chest, and head." She put a hand to her chin. "It seems that the rule of the game is pretty much to get the ball into the other net without using your hands."

"Huh?" Yukito turned around from his sandwich. He was sitting on the hill with food surrounding him. "What did you say?"

Shi Shi blushed, and waved her hands in front of her face. "Oh, I was just trying to get the nature of the game straight."

"You've never seen soccer before?" Yukito was somewhat surprised.

"Huh…? Um…"

"We don't get out much." Jon sat down beside Yukito. "Just came from a small town."

"Oh okay." Yukito smiled. Jon kept his eyes on Touya and asked. "So, it's just kicking the ball into the net."

"Oh. Yeah." Yukito answered, stuffing another bite of sandwich. "Pretty much. You have two teams going against each other. One of the team mates stay in front of the goal and make sure he won't let the ball come through. The rest would try and get the ball to the other side of the field to score. Like what she said, you can't use your hands or it's a foul. And you have to stay in the bound…"

Yukito's voice faded off as Jon watched the game. That guy with sharp eyes…he was _good_. It wasn't just a simple game of kicking the ball into a net. It was a combination of eye-hand (or foot) coordination and athletic abilities. That guy was stealing the ball like it was second nature to him. _I wonder…Jon thought._

"…and you go into the second half." Yukito turned and saw that Jon wasn't there anymore. He looked around, and saw him heading down the field. "Oh?"

The ball rolled out of the line, and Touya went to get it. He stopped as Jon put his feet on it. Jon looked up with a confident smile, and asked. "Can I join?"

Touya eyed him, and looked at him from head the toe. Then tilted his head, and said. "Let's roll."

Yukito looked curiously at the two and gasped. "Touya is placing him in the opposite team?" He watched as Jon took position. His team mates seemed to be giving him easy instruction such as "stop the ball when it comes". Jon nodded, and everyone got ready.

"That position…he's marking Touya? No way!" Yukito kept staring. Shi Shi wasn't getting any of this. "Is that Touya guy…good?"

"Good? He's the captain of the soccer team!" He exclaimed. "Nobody could steal the ball from him once he has it."

 Shi Shi looked at Jon. Suddenly, she understood why he was down there. "I think that's about to change." She smirked.

With the sound of the whistle, the game had begun. Touya's team mate snatched the ball and passed to Touya without hesitation. Touya bounced the ball on his chest once, then the ball landed and he charged towards the centerfield. The opposing team had tried to steal the ball with no success. He was down to the last opponent, Jon.

Jon observed his movement; in a way it was similar to stealing valuable items. It was going to be both easier and harder. Harder because his target would know he was going after the ball. Easier because he didn't have to do it unnoticed. But just for fun…

Touya was about to pass him when he thought his opponent's body jerked downwards by just a little. It was fast and swift. Then before he knew it he didn't have the ball anymore. He looked down and looked back up, then realized his opponent was gone, also. He spun around and saw Jon was already behind him, with the ball coming down to his forehead. With a tiny bud, he dropped the ball to the ground and began going for the goal.

"What?" Touya felt like he just witnessed a show of magic tricks.

"He stole the ball from Touya!" Yukito got so excited that he stood up. "Nobody has ever done that before!"

Shi Shi smiled, and spoke lightly to herself. "That guy can get anything if he wants to."

After passing by his opponents like a breeze of wind, just as a thief should, he slammed the ball with his feet, and it went in before the goalie could react. Jon turned around, and did a thumb up to Touya. "Goal."

Touya could only stare. He had never seen someone who could steal a ball in such clean motion. It was as if he was born to play.

Shi Shi ran down the hill and joined his cousin. Jon dusted off his shirt, and turned to go. Touya ran up and shouted. "Wait!"

Jon turned around, and Touya stopped before him. He held up his hand. "Touya Kinomoto."

Jon smiled; instead of shaking his hand, he slapped his hand and returned a high-five instead. "Jon Evergreen." He turned around and walked on without looking back.

"Competition?" Yukito asked as he stepped up to stand beside Touya. Touya looked at his hand, and said. "Yeah…" He looked back up to the guy and wondered. "There's something that bothers me though."

"Huh?" Yukito looked at him.

"…He was wearing my favorite T-shirt."

_To Be Continued…_

~~~~~

After Notes:

What? A bit short? Yeah I know…I just don't have time anymore~ I know some of you have been sending mails rushing me to go faster. I received a few dozens of  "please hurry", a few "write or I'll kill you" and a few "write or I'll kill myself". (You know who you are)

Either way, but don't worry, with my summer coming, I should be able to speed things up. After all, this story is just getting started!

Thanks for the support, too! Feedbacks are always welcome!

- Piggy Ho Ho ^(oo)^

Apr. 2003


	4. Fluff, Pain, and Purification

Legend of Omeitn 2: Battle Field Tokyo

Chapter 3

~~~~

            Sweat dropped from his forehead as he approached the roof of the school. Edison's body began to tremble when as the climbed the stairs and opened the old door. It squeaked like all the doors in this old school. The voice in his head was talking again.

            _Go on. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you._

            He swallowed. Taking a few more steps forward, he walked all the way to the center of the rooftop. It was a plain building rooftop surrounded by rails. He stopped and took a few breathe to try and calm himself down. He tried to convince himself that this was not happening. It wasn't normal for him to hear these voices. Ever since the frightening encounter with the ghost today, he had been hearing the voice of this _Idipus_ ever since. _It's not real._ He said to himself quietly. _He's not really there._ For all he knew he could have just imagined the whole ghost encounter this morning.

            "Not good…" Edison said with a false smile on his face. "I need therapy." He turned and headed for the door he came from.

            _What are you doing?_

            The voice halted him to a dead stop, and he stood obediently in place. He could feel Idipus's spirit hovering over him.

            _Are you still not convinced? Do you want more proof?_

            "Of course I'm not convinced!" Edison suddenly yelled at the air. "Ghosts don't exist! You're not real!"

            _Fool!_

            A gust of wind blew hard, and Edison covered his face with his arms as the door slammed shut before him.

            _Very well.__ If it is proof that you seek, you shall have it._

            Edison was breathing more rapidly now. He swallowed some more and waited for the voice to go on.

_            Step up to the side of the rail._

            With caution, Edison approached the side of the rail. He gripped it tight so the same blast of wind that blew the door shut wouldn't blow him off the roof. He looked down. It was high. He was six stories up, after all. Down on the field, he saw the fence that separated his school and the high school next door. It was considered to be the back side of the school, so not many students where down on this side. Most of them would be at the front, playing and chatting during lunch time.

            _See those two children?_

            He saw. There was a boy and a girl chatting softly under a cherry blossom right below him. He couldn't tell much from afar. All he knew was that the boy had dark brown hair while the girl had short hair in a lighter shade of brown.

            _Put your hand out, palm downward, and watch the magic._

~~~~~

            "What do you plan to do with Shi Shi and Jon?" Sakura said as she drank from her juice box. The two had already finished their meal, and now they were discussing about the Ometin problem.

            "If you ask me, they're pretty useless." Syaoran said, stretching out his legs on the grass. "I mean, their job was to warn us about Idipus's revenge that may or may not have been carried out. Then afterwards, they can do nothing but sit in my house all day."

            "Don't be so mean." Sakura said, sweat rolling down on her head.

            "It's only the truth." Syaoran rubbed the back of his neck. "And I've got to figure out what to do with them from now on."

            "They're going to stay with you, right?"

            "For the time being, I think that's all the choices we've got. Yet, they can't stay with me forever."

            Sakura paused, and a bad thought suddenly hit her. "Oh shoot, do you think…"

            "I do." Syaoran nodded, and sighed. "I don't think they can go back."

            "There has to be a way, Syaoran!" Sakura stood up. "It'd be too sad if they have to stay here for the rest of their lives. Ometin is their home; they need to go back sometime!"

            "I don't remember humans have come up with a device that can travel between worlds yet, have you?" He sighed again. "I think they knew full well that this were to happen when they came here."

            Sakura shook her head; she felt the tears coming up to her eyes. "Oh no…you mean…"

            "Yes." Syaoran said. "They've given up their home, their friends, their families just to warn us of the danger ahead."

            Sakura lowered her head; suddenly she was speechless. The silent between them lengthened, and she broke the ice. "What can we ever do to repay them?" Tears rolling down her cheek, she sat down on the grass.

            Syaoran reached out, and brushed the tears away from her eyes. "To protect ourselves." He looked into her eyes with determination. "All they ever wanted was our safety. We've got to stay alert and make sure nothing would happen to us, or our world. That is the only way to repay them."

            "Syaoran…" Sakura was touched.

            As if out of nowhere, a tiny piece of white fluff flew down between them. Sakura gasped, for when she looked around, they were already surrounded by little white fluffs. "What are these?" She tried to brush them away, but the moment she did, the fluff turned into a piece of sharp metal and flew towards her with great speed.

            _Clang!_

            "You okay, Sakura?" Syaoran had drawn out his sword, and used it to block the piece of metal. He stepped in front of Sakura, and got ready for battle.

            Sakura also drew out her wand. She summoned the "Shield" card, and they were safe for the moment.

            "What the heck are those?" Syaoran demanded. Sakura shook her head. "I have no idea!" Outside the shield, the fluffs were still attacking. They kept dropping from the sky, and turning into lethal weapons when they got close to them. Effortlessly hitting the shell of the shield, they made tiny sparks on the surface.

            "What are we going to do now?" Sakura asked. "We can't stay in here forever."

            "I don't know. And we can't have this shield up for too long either; it'll drain up too much of you magic."

            "Could this be…? Idipus's revenge?"

            Syaoran swallowed, and lowered his head. "I'm afraid it probably is."

~~~~~

            Shi Shi came to a dead stop when she thought she felt a tiny spark of electricity ran through her body. She quickly spun around, and stared at the building beside the high school they just came from. Jon noticed her sudden stop, and asked. "What's wrong?"

            "I felt something…some sort of aura." Shi Shi frowned.

            "What?" Jon lifted a brow. He looked around, and looked back to Shi Shi. "I don't feel anything."

            "That's because you're a slow reacting moron. Come on!" She cursed and ran towards the source of aura.

~~~~~

            Every time the little fluffs hit, it left a crack on the shield. Sakura was having a hard time supporting it; she was pushing herself to the limit.

            "Sakura!" Syaoran yelled, as she knelt to the ground, no longer able to stand. She forced a smile. "I'm fine…just kind of weak around the knees."

            "Damn it…" Syaoran grinded his teeth; he hated himself for being so weak. If only he could be a bit stronger, and knew a bit more magic…

            Mean while, on the top of the school building, Edison was both shocked and excited about his power. Little fluffs were forming as if out of nowhere under his palm as he held his hand over the balcony. He stared downwards as they flew down and turned into dangerous weapons of destruction.  "I…am capable of this?"

            Idipus's voice echoed in his head. _As long as I am here…you can do much more than these little tricks._

            It was too far from the top, but Edison could tell slightly that the two people down there were struggling to fight his fluffs. He turned around to face Idipus. "Wait, won't they get hurt?"

            Idipus's lip curved upward sharply, and said. _Indeed…that is my intention._

~~~~~

            More cracks were forming on the shield. Drops of sweat were running from Sakura's face as she struggled to keep the defense up. Finally, a fluff struck a weaker part of the shield and made a tiny opening. Another fluff shot for the hole, and scratched Syaoran on the face. "Argh!" He yelled in surprise and pain. He snapped, and swung backwards to face the enemy. "I've had it!"

            He spun, and slashed with his sword. "_That's…enough!_"

            Light disappeared, and darkness gathered around Syaoran's chest. Then with an explosion, the dark matter burst with energy, shattering the shield. The fluffs backed up, and held its position. Sakura and Syaoran both looked around in confusion. The fluffs weren't attacking anymore; they all kind of stayed back, hovering in the air, like a herd of wolves that saw a tiger.

            "Sakura!" Shi Shi jumped over the fence, and landed on their school's property. "Syaoran! You okay?"

            "Shi Shi, Jon!" They both turned and called at the sight of those two. Shi Shi yelled. "Sakura, use your wand! The 'Angel Wing' crystal is still in it! It can purify those fluffs if this is indeed Idipus's scheme!"

            "I'll give it a shot!" Sakura nodded. She took out her wand, and thrust it downwards. The wand did not hit the ground; as a matter of face, it stayed in the air, and stood upright. Sakura put both hands on either side of the wand, just as she did when she purified the base back in Ometin. Once again, the wings on the either side of the wand expanded, and the crystal glowed with a blinding white light.

            "Purify!" She shouted. Then the light became stronger. Right away, the fluffs turned into dust, and nothing was left.

            The glowing stopped, and Shi Shi ran up to Sakura and hugged her tightly. "Thank god, you're okay. I was so worried." Jon came closer. "Yeah, that was a close call, man."

            Syaoran sighed in relieve, and wiped his sweat. Jon leaned close to him and asked, almost shocking him. "And you! You're fine, aren't you?"

            "Huh? Oh yeah…I'm okay." Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. "Just a bit dizzy, that's all."

            Jon laughed. "You? Dizzy? Sakura's the one who did all the work!"

            "Yeah…" He watched softly as Jon turned and joined Shi Shi teasing Sakura. Relieved, it seemed as if no one really saw what he did back there, not even Sakura. He clenched his chest. What was that burst of darkness back there that made the fluffs held its attacks? All he knew was he wanted them to stop attacking, and he simply…gave a command. The stranger thing was that the fluff listened. They stopped attacking.

            Yet, that wasn't the worst part.

            He didn't tell anyone, and he tried his best not to show it.

            But when Sakura did the purification, his chest hurt like hell.

~~~~~

            Drops of sweat rolled down Edison's forehead as his chest rose and decent as he breathed. He stared down at his palm; they were shaking in front of his eyes. Those hands…they were capable…of killing. The dark shadow drifted near like a puff of smoke and whispered. _That was your power…your true power. My existence merely triggered it._ He turned and faced the shadow. Still breathing hard, he asked. "What do you want?"

            Idipus's lip curved up in an unfriendly way. He shook his head. _The answer does not lie within my heart, but in your own. You see, boy…the true question is not what I want…is what do you want…_

            Edison studied him, and then turned away. What _did_ he want? And what was his point of asking? After all, this…ghost came because he wanted Edison's help…right? He buried his head into his arms. Why was this happening to him? If only he weren't doing the morning shift alone, it was all his friend's fault…

            Friend? Who was he kidding, that wasn't a friend. This wasn't the first time his so-called friend abandoned him like this. Not just that one friend, either. The more the thought of it, the more he realized. He was merely clinging on to a gang of people that had nothing to do with him and assumed them to be his friends. They picked on him to do their duties, their homework; and they borrowed things and never returned them.

            _What do I want…?_

            "I…"

            He stood up, and turned around.

            "I want to be in charge, for once."

~~~~~

            "Ow." Syaoran whined as Shi Shi applied a Band-Aid on his face. They were still around the area where the fluff attacked. "Easy, Shi Shi!" Shi Shi smacked his head in response. "Stop moving around then."

            "Ow." He whined again. Suddenly, a thought hit him and he looked up. "Hey, what were you doing here, anyway? And did you lock the door when you come out? And most important of all, didn't I tell you not to go outside!?"

            Jon and Shi Shi laughed nervously, and Jon waved. "Oh, you're wrong, Syaoran. This is not the most important issue."

            "He's right." Sakura said, sitting up. "Idipus has begun his revenge. I don't know why or how, but he is coming straight for us."

            "Right." Syaoran turned to face her. "And we won't let him succeed."

            A battle was upon them…

            _To be continued…_

~~~~~

Author's notes:

Short chapter, I know. But I thought this might be a good place to chop it off. Besides, I fear the consequences if I drag this on for any longer…^-^U

Either way, hopefully the next chapter will come out faster. I do want to finish this. So stick to me till the end, alright? ^-^

I don't have time to reply all the reviews for those of you on ff.net. But I do read them if that makes you feel better. ^-^U If you want a reply from me about the story, feel free to write via my email.

Till next time!

- Piggy Ho Ho


	5. Spies, Lab Project, and Reencounter

Legend of Omeitn 2: Battle Field Tokyo

Chapter 4

~~~~

Darkness fell. The moon was the only source of light on the rooftop of the school. Edison sat beside the doorway, bathed in the soft moonlight. He hugged his legs and buried his face into his own arms, frustrated and confused. He recalled the power he summoned this afternoon. That was more than just dangerous, that was _lethal. If not managed properly, he could have easily killed someone._

Slowly, he looked up, and stared at his own shaky hands. Those hands could easily be stained by other's blood. The thought frightened him. Once again, he held his hands into fists, and shut his eyes. _What had he become?_

His mind began to wander. This whole thing was too fast, too confusing. He came back to the same question again and again…

_Why?_

Why he, of all people, was granted the power to bring pain upon others?

Swirl of light took form, and surrounded Edison. Idipus's whisper echoed in the air around him. _I see…you are still…too young to have experienced real power. _

Edison's eyes snapped open; he waved his hands though the swirls of light, trying to brush them away. "No! I…I don't even know those people!" His head recalled the image of the two students he almost killed today. "Why…why must I…hurt them?" Furious, he sighed and sat down. "They have done…nothing wrong."

Idipus smiled. _Ah, so it is the reason that you seek. Very well then…_He twirled around and whispered in his ears. _I shall tell you…the reason._

_Your reason to hate…_

~~~~~

"So basically…" Shi Shi, wearing nothing but a long T-shirt and her panty, dried her hair as she came out of the shower. "Your school is off limit even during lunch right? No outsiders are allowed?"

"That's supposed to be the case." Syaoran drank a warm cup of cocoa, trying no to look as Shi Shi sat down on the sofa across from him. "The fluffs were dropping from the school roof top, which was supposed to be restricted from outsiders at anytime."

"So the conclusion is…" Jon touched his chin. "Our enemy lies within your school."

"That's a possibility." Syaoran stood up as he heard the doorbell rang. At this hour, it could only be Sakura and Tomoyo.

"Either that or the enemy can fly." Shi Shi joked. Jon laughed. Soon after that, they heard Syaoran yelled. "What the…!" The two ran up to the door, and saw what he was yelling at.

"What the heck are _you doing here!?" He pointed to the stuffed animal that was sticking out of Sakura's bag. Jon and Shi Shi both thought Syaoran was going mad for yelling at a stuffed toy, until the toy actually bit Syaoran's finger. "I came because unusual phenomenon is appearing in this town again! As a guardian beast of the Clow Card, I have the right to investigate!"_

Syaoran pulled his finger out, and shouted at the beast. "That didn't even make sense!" Slowly, he shifted his view point from the beast to the girl that was carrying it. "Sakura…"

A sweat rolled down Sakura's head. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I blew our cover." Kero nodded. "Like she can hide anything from me."

"Don't be so upset Li-kun." Tomoyo stepped into his apartment without second thought. "The more the merrier." Syaoran sighed, and gave up. It was true that Sakura could never keep a secret from these two. 

"Talking stuffy." Shi Shi poked Kero's head once or twice before Sakura could warn her. "Shi Shi! No!"

"Who's a talking what now?" Kero jumped out of the bag and began slashing with his soft fluffy paws.

"Wow! You can fly, too?" Shi Shi exclaimed. "How cute!" She grabbed him in mid-air, and began squeezing him tightly against her chest. Kero tried fighting back, but she was holding him too tightly for him to even breathe. Sakura jumped into the scene when half of Kero's face was turning purple. "Ah! Shi Shi! I think he's choking!" Yet, her attention was caught by something else. "Ah…um…Shi Shi…that T-shirt…"

"Oh, I found this in Syaoran's closet. Don't I look good in his clothes?" Shi Shi giggled, and continued hugging Kero.

"Yes…you do." Already forgot about Kero, Sakura forced a smile and answered quietly as flames of jealousy burned all around her. "I'm glad that…Syaoran and you are so close that you can even share clothes with each other."

Tomoyo smiled as she sat down at the sofa. "So, what did we miss?"

Jon picked up an apple from the fruit bowl, and started biting. "We've come to a conclusion that the enemy lies within the school."

"Oh good." Tomoyo clapped. "Then what better way for you to capture the criminal than sneaking in as students yourselves? Oh my, I have a feeling that I'll have such good videos I can tape this time."

Sakura and Syaoran stood up at once. "Tomoyo! Don't encourage them!"

"Hm…that's a great idea." Shi Shi began considering. "Beats staying at home all day."

"Hey yeah, that sounds fun." Jon agreed.

_Too late._

"No! You mustn't!" Syaoran yelled. "If you do that I'll kick you both out of the house!"

"Okay, okay. We're just kidding." Jon held up both hands and protested. Yet something in Syaoran's heart told him that Jon was no where near kidding. He kept glaring at Jon, who now began to change the subject. "Ah…oh my! Look at the time. Tomoyo and Sakura should really go home."

Sakura hugged the cushion on Syaoran's sofa and whined. "Oh, but I want to stay…I even brought my pajamas…" Before she could even finish her sentence, Kero jumped out of Shi Shi's grip, and shouted. "No way! For Christ's sake, Sakura! You're only a child, and you're staying over in a boy's house! I will not allow that!" He shook his head like mad to prove his determination to object.

Sakura slammed the cushion. "What's the big deal? It's just a sleep over. I told dad and Touya that I'd be staying over at Tomoyo's anyway. Besides, it's not like we haven't done this before. In Ometin, Syaoran and I even shared the same bed…" She clamped her own mouth shut, but it was too late. The crowd had already registered the information.

"Sakura!" Syaoran's face turned bright red.

"You did what now!?" Kero turned to yell at Syaoran; his face was red too, but from anger.

"Oh my, you and Li-kun has already advanced this far? I must get all the details." Tomoyo took a recorder out of her bag, and began taping.

"No! It's not what you guys think! It's not what it sounds like!" Sakura yelled on top of the group, unable to hide her embarrassment. Tomoyo pointed the mike to her face and asked. "Then what _did_ happen, Sakura?"

"I…I…" Sakura's blush deepened. Jon smirked, and decided to make more fun of the already awkward situation. "What are you talking about, Sakura? It's exactly what it sounds like."

"Jon!" The couple yelled. Tomoyo made a full one-eighty turn and switched her focus to Jon. "Oh really?"

"Oh yeah." Jon laughed. "I mean, come on, they were on a journey together for months. All the things that should happen between them had already happened."

"What!?" Sakura and Syaoran's voice were joined by Kero's. "I'd kill you!!" Kero screeched, and leaped to hit Syaoran with his fluffy paws. "No! Don't listen to him!" Syaoran put the cushion over his head, trying to hide from Kero's attack. Jon continued to stir up the situation. "Oh yeah. I'd say they are even closer than a married couple."

"Wow…" Tomoyo and Shi Shi both awed.

"Jon! Stop it!" Sakura yelled, and through a cushion directly at Jon's face.

And thus began a pillow fight.

~~~~~

"Thanks, I haven't had this much fun since all the Clow Cards were captured." Tomoyo waited for Sakura to get into the car first, then she stepped off to thank Jon for the walking them out to Tomoyo's limousine. She gave him a paper bag, and said. "There you go. Here are more clothes for you and Shi Shi. You can't wear Touya-san's clothes forever; and let's face it, though Shi Shi looks amazing in Syaoran's clothes, she needs something more lady-like, too. I believe that's something that Li-kun can't provide. Or at least I hope so." She began laughing at her own joke. Jon just stood there with a sweat drop over his head.

"Oh, and by the way," She winked. "I've added in a little surprise in there. I believe you would find it quite handy." With that, she went into the limo, and slammed the door shut.

Jon watched as the car drove off, the he peeked into the bag. Gasping at the sight of the clothes, he ran his hand through his hair and laughed. Rich people, he couldn't believe them.

~~~~~

Mrs. Celloto never thought it would happen to her. She had seen parents on television pondered around in their own kitchen, worried sick about their child's whereabouts. But Edison was a good kid; he might not be the best student in class yet his mother knew that he was not the kind to stay out until this late without calling. Possibilities rushed through her head. Was there an accident? Did something happen to him? Did he suddenly wish to leave home? She knew she was just scaring herself with negative thoughts; however, she couldn't keep it out of her mind.

Like a dog answering to its owner's whistle; Mrs. Celloto's head snapped up when she heard the sound of key chanting outside the door. She rushed towards the door and opened it before Edison could. Still with the keys in his hand, Edison looked up and said. "Good evening, mom."

Mrs. Celloto took a breath of relieve and began lecturing. "Do you have any idea how late it is? Where were you, and why didn't you call?"

"I'm sorry, mom." He walked into the house and took off his backpack. "I had issues I had to deal with." Without another word, he walked upstairs into his room and shut the door behind him, leaving his mother confused and angry.

Leaning on the door in the dark, he faced the floor, and held still for a moment. His mother's voiced faded off into the background, and his lips jerked into a smile. Slowly, he lifted his head, and said. "Hey, Idipus."

Dusts of light gathered and took form before his eyes. Idipus looked into his eyes, knowing full well why he called upon him.

Edison's eyes stared off into the space for a while, and then he turned, and looked back into Idipus's eyes. "I've decided to help you."

Idipus smirked. _A wise choice. _His weightless body began circling his new comrade. _Together, as one, we can accomplish much…_

_For when one loses all that he has, there is no such thing as fear…_

~~~~~

The sound of the textbook dropping snapped Syaoran back to reality.

Sakura turned her head around as the teacher continued to write on the chalkboard. She bended down and helped Syaoran picked up his textbook.  "There." She said as she handed the book to him. Syaoran nodded, and said. "Thanks."

"Are you okay, Syaoran? You look tired." Sakura studied him with a worried look on her face.

"Oh? Um, yeah. I'm fine." They both knew it was a lie. He had been spacing out quite often lately. Ever since he came back from Ometin, he hadn't been getting a good night of sleep. Night after night he was haunted by nightmares that he could never remember when he woke. Even in the day, he would be lost in his own thoughts, daydreaming as if he was asleep with his eyes open. Yet as he snaps back to reality, he could never recall what he was thinking of.

One thing was for sure. There was darkness involved. He didn't know where his mind was whenever he toned out, yet on some level of his wake conscience, he remembered there was someone, _something, calling him beyond the cold darkness. It made him uncomfortable, and he could never recall the details of those thoughts._

However, beside than that, he was also haunted by a bad feeling today. Not the same kind of bad feelings that his nightmare gave him; it was as if he knew something was to happen and it would bring him a big headache.

Things like that usually involved Jon and Shi Shi.

He sighed, and tried his best to focus on the class. Thus, he failed to notices two figures walking into school property outside the window.

~~~~~

Shi Shi spun around in her newly acquired uniform, and looked at Jon. "We look just like the real thing." She curtsied in her skirt; the school uniform that Tomoyo gave them was a perfect fit. Even without the school bag, she would have no problem fitting in with the other students.

Jon tightened his tie and straightened his light blue blazer. "Speak for yourself. I feel out of place dressing up so formally. I'm stiffed all over." He smoothed the edges, and Shi Shi stepped up. "Well, whatever you do, don't blow your cover, alright? We'll have to slit up here, and I'm worried that you'll get us both busted. I want to have some fun before Sakura and Syaoran find out."

"Whatever." Jon turned to look at the taller building: the senior high school. He remembered playing a game of soccer in that field with that…guy…what was his name? Touya…something. He couldn't remember. Oh well, he though, he could always ask him again when they meet.

He had a feeling they'd meet again.

~~~~~

"No! Not that, Li-kun!"

"Huh?"

When Syaoran's mind returned to reality, he was pouring in the liquid into the beaker before he knew it. It made a tiny explosion, and black smoke emerged from his lab project. He stood back and coughed; even with his safety goggles, the smoke was getting to his eyes. He took off his work gloves, shoved it into his lab coat pocket and started fanning the air.

Mr. Terada came over, and inspected his product. "Li-kun, I've stressed again and again that you shouldn't pour the chemical in too fast. Weren't you even listening one bit when I talked?"

"Sorry, sir." Syaoran lowered his head, feeling himself flushed.

Mr. Terada sighed, and noted something on his clipboard. "I'll give you a pass this time. But you'll have to stay behind to clean up the equipment for the class afterwards." Syaoran answered without energy. "I understand." The bell rang, and Syaoran removed his safety goggles. Everyone rushed out of the classroom except for Sakura. She stayed behind and walked over to Syaoran. "Syaoran…are you okay?"

Syaoran forced a smile, and said. "I'm just not myself today. Sorry for letting you worry."

"You want me to help?" She asked quietly, definitely concerned.

"No, it's okay. I'll take a while. Why don't you head to my house and check to Jon and Shi Shi, I don't trust them one bit." Then he added with a grin. "You can use your key."

That cheered Sakura up. She blushed and smiled. "Alright!" She nodded energetically, and dashed off. "See you later!"

Syaoran sighed, and began organizing the equipments.

~~~~~

Wind blew strong on the rooftop of the school. Edison sat dangerously closed to the edge as he at the building across from him. He got a clear view of the laboratory, located at the opposite side of his building. Idipus took form around him and rose like hot air. _Now is out chance, do it Edison._

Edison placed his hand in front of him and turned his palm upwards. Idipus places his own hand about his, so their palms face each other. Dark matter emerged from the air between their hands and formed a dark marble. It dropped like lead on Edison's hand. Gripping it, he drew back his hand and tossed the marble like a baseball. The marble traveled in a straight line like a bullet, it went through the opened window of the lab and dissolved without a trace.

Syaoran thought he heard a sound when he turned his head around. Yet all he saw were chemicals and equipments, stocked neatly on the table.

He stepped closer to the equipment, convinced that something was wrong. As he approached, the equipment began to vibrate, and Syaoran froze on the spot.

Bottles of toxic chemicals shattered and the contents were spilled over the table. They mixed and formed a thick, large puddle, mingling and merging. Then suddenly, it took form and came to life.

Syaoran stared at the black monster before him. Disgusted and afraid, he was unsure of what to do next. He watched as the creature grew and started to lift itself up from the table. Then it shot blobs of thick brown liquid from its own body, taking Syaoran by surprise. He forced himself to move, and jumped aside at the last second. The liquid hit the chalkboard, and splattered.

Syaoran turned around and gasped. Smoke emerged from the spots where the liquid hit. Holes formed and spread as the liquid corroded the board before Syaoran's eyes. If any of the chemical had hit him, he would have been seriously injured. He turned his attention back to the creature and watched as it grew steadily in size. Then it lunged itself forward, and tried to cover Syaoran with its own body. Syaoran took off his lab coat and threw it at the monster. It got caught in the coat, and dropped on the ground like a sack of potatoes. Syaoran took the chance to turn and run.

"Oh no, you don't." Edison flicked his finger, and he watched as the doors of the lab shut on his command. Syaoran almost slammed into the close door. "What…?" Wondering loudly, he jerked at the handle, but the door wouldn't budge. He looked back at the black monster; it was slowly recovering from the fall. The lab coat was nothing but a piece of broken fabric now. The monster rose and advanced.

All Syaoran could do was watch.

~~~~~

Shi Shi stopped as she walked up the stairs. She had just passed the locker area, and was heading towards the classroom when she felt it, like a wave of energy that rushed through her body. "This…feeling."

She turned from walk into a run and went to look for Sakura.

~~~~~

Jon walked up their stairs, and traced his finger on the handle as he wondered around the senior-high school. He had looked through a few windows to various rooms, yet all he saw were obedient students, hanging on to every word of their teachers. What boring life, Jon figured.

He was still taking his tour around the school when a teacher stopped him. "Hey, you, where do you think you're going?"

Jon turned around and looked blankly at the partially bald mid-age man with thick glasses. He fought down his urge to laugh at his appearance. The man continued to talk. "Where is you're hall pass?"

"Um…" Jon scratched his head.

"Are you skipping class? Report your name at once!" The uptight man opened his book with the list of students and began flipping. Jon stared at the ceiling, trying to come up with a get-a-way. "Ah…that…" The man looked up from his book and eyed him. "Well?"

"T..to…" Then the light bulb in Jon's head lid up, and he smiled.

"Touya. Touya Kinomoto."

_That was his name!_

"Ah yes, Kinomoto from 3-B, huh?" He snapped his book close and grabbed Jon by the hand. "You're going back to your class with me, mister."

They walked up a flight of stairs and down the hall. Finally, the mid-age man opened the door that was marked "3-B" and stepped in. The teacher inside was surprise to see them. "What are you…"

"You have some troubled students." The mid-age man shoved Jon in front of the teacher and began to walk away. "He's your responsibility now." Without a word, he walked out and shut the door.

"Um…" The teacher looked at Jon, and pondered. "What does this mean? Are you a new transfer student?"

Jon stared at the teacher for a second, then grinned and nodded. "Yeah."

The teacher rubbed his face and sighed. "That counselor had always had an attitude. It's not unlikely for him to just push a transfer student into my class without a single warning." He looked up and said. "Well, okay. Why don't you introduce yourself?"

He turned to the class and said with the same grin on his face. "I'm Jon Evergreen. Nice to meet you."

The girls in the class were more than happy to see a new cute guy in the class. Their joys were obvious with sounds of squeals and sighs. The boys couldn't stand them. However, there were two people whose reactions were different from the others.

"Hey, Touya, isn't that…" Yukito turned and asked.

Touya had been staring at Jon the moment he stepped in. Wide-eyed, he was taken by surprise by Jon's sudden arrival. Jon caught sight of the two, and winked.

~~~~~

Syaoran dodged under the table as the monster jumped over his head. Drips of corrosive chemicals spilled from the monster and created little holes on the table and floor. He got up from under the table and raced to the other side of the room, trying to gain some distance between him.

As the moments went by, the monster became quicker. Syaoran did not like the way this was turning out. It would only be a matter of time before the monster could get a hold of him.

Edison sighed out of boredom. "I don't understand. Why do you choose him as your target every time?" He looked up at the spirit hovering above him. "It's way more fun to pick on the teachers, you know?"

_This was never about fun._ Idipus answered without hesitation.

"Then why him?" Edison looked back at the five-grader as he tried hard to dodge the black monster. "What's so special about him?"

Idipus smiled. _Because you and I might have the ability…but we don't have the resource._

"Resource?" Edison wondered loudly.

Syaoran was getting tired of running. It was now or never, fight or be beaten. He looked around for tools he could use, but found none. Then his eyes settled on his own bench. An idea hit, and he leap forward. "That's it!"

Syaoran grabbed his own beakers and bottles of chemical, and stood on the table.

_Li-kun, I've stressed again and again that you shouldn't pour the chemical in too fast._

"Now maybe the time to do so!" He dumped the chemical into the bottle and a puff of smoke took form. Syaoran smiled, and held it up at the smoke detector.

The fire alarm went off, and water sprinkled down the whole laboratory. The thick liquid that made up the monster got diluted, and began to dissolve, yet it refused to give up, and was trying hard to rise back up.

"Damn!" Edison rose to his feet and watched as the monster got defeated. _We have failed._ Idipus added. Edison smiled, and said. "What smart prey. It looks like this is going to be more fun than I expected." He turned and began to leave before someone could see them.

"Syaoran, are you okay?" Someone banged on the door.

"Sakura!" Syaoran turned and yelled.

"_Through!" A pink ring glowed on the door and a hole formed. Sakura and Shi Shi climbed through, and were surprised by the sprinklers. "What's happening?" Sakura yelled. Shi Shi pointed at the monster and told Sakura. "Purify that thing!"_

Without hesitation, Sakura put her wand before her and released her hands. It stayed in the air, and Sakura spread her arms. "_Purify!_"

Light surrounded the room, and Syaoran clenched his chest. _There it is again!_ He thought. _What on earth is this pain!?_

The monster dissolved away; Syaoran watched and felt like his heart was also dissolving. He was relieved when Sakura drew back her wand, and the light stopped shining.

"Syaoran!" The girls yelled. "Are you okay?" Sakura looked at Syaoran with concern. She was checking on every inch of his body, trying to spot any injuries. Syaoran held up his palms in defend. "I'm fine, I'm fine." Sakura looked at him in the eyes and asked. "Really?"

"Really." Syaoran reassured with a smile. Sakura threw her arms around him and sighed. "Thank god."

"But how do you…" Syaoran suddenly noticed Shi Shi, wearing their school's uniform.

"Shi…Shi…" He was shaking from rage. "What on earth are you doing wearing our school's uniform!?"

"Uh-oh." She stuck out her tongue and looked away. "Busted." 

~~~~~

It seemed forever before the after school bell rang. For some reason, Touya was more interested in the new student than he probably should be. Jon claimed to be this school's new transfer student, yet nothing about him looked "student" besides than his uniform. He came to class without so much as a pencil and a note book; he didn't even arrive until the last period of the class.

Further more, Touya was still mad about the game they played yesterday. The way he stole his ball was so perfect, that it even seemed wrong.

Who was he?

Why was he here?

The questions lingered in his head till the end of day. Now as Touya packed up, he saw the transfer student stood and left the classroom. Touya put the last of his items away, and was about to catch up to him when his teacher put a hand on his shoulder. "Kinomoto"

Touya spun around, and looked at his teacher. "What…is it?"

"Well…it seems that the school counselor wanted me to talk to you about some…well…misbehaved manners?"

"What?"

"Well, apparently, he said he saw you wondering in the hall and skipping school today."

Touya sighed. "I was in class all day today. You were here. You didn't see me leave the classroom once, did you?"

The teacher smiled, and shrugged. "I guess not. It must be some sort of mistake. Oh well, off you go."

"Thank you." Touya said. What a pathetic teacher, he thought. It was no wonder that suspicious student could slip in so easily. He ran towards the door, and looked from left to right. Crowds of student walked from both directions, but Jon was no longer anywhere to be found.

_To be continued…_


End file.
